Don't Gang Up On Me!
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Lucy is shocked to find her team inside her apartment! MA
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Gang Up On Me!**

**ccc**

A sleepover at her place? They may have been a tight team, but that didn't mean that Natsu and the others could unanimously agree that Lucy's new apartment was the perfect place for them to roost. And they all had settled in _before_ she even got home. Now, in her own home, Lucy felt awkward and uninvited as Natsu and Happy helped themselves to her refrigerator. Gray showed great candor by walking around in naught but his boxer shorts. Surprisingly, even Erza didn't show respect for personal boundaries, as she had invaded Lucy's bedroom and read her manuscript.

Curled up in a corner with Plue standing feebly next to her with his dreary smile, Lucy sniveled under a gloomy atmosphere. "Why do they always gang up on me?" she mumbled, wishing that, just for once, Natsu would allow her some time alone to set her affairs in orders. Too many times, he and Happy had ambushed her at home, scared her half to death one time by bursting into the bathroom to announce themselves while she was in the shower, and being found asleep in her snuggly bed on many occasions. Her eyes narrowed angrily on the Fire Salamander; if he wasn't so busy munching on her leftovers in the cooler, he would've been able to sense the hostility radiating from the busty blonde.

How long was Lucy going to have to put up with this? It was one thing to have Natsu drop by – as he was the one who found and recruited her – but to have the entire team crowd in…! Her eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement. It was positively a dream come true to have been accepted and surrounded with friends from Fairy Tail, not to mention some of the strongest Mages the guild had to offer. Even so, that should not excuse them from their rudeness. Unfortunately, though they were the strongest team, _she_ was one of the weakest – if not _the_ weakest – of Fairy Tail and could not force the invaders out by herself.

"Lucy, do you have any fish?" Happy chirped. His large, blue head popped up over the opened fridge door as he stood on Natsu's hunching frame; the Salamander continued to gorge, roasting the cold foods in a blaze forged on his palm. "You barely have any food!" A food-muffled agreement from Natsu was given.

Stressed, Lucy clasped her blonde head as twin waterfalls of tears ran from her eyes. If there was so little, why was Natsu seemingly determined to leave her with nothing?! "I can't afford much food at the moment," she wept. "And now you're eating it all!"

Picking himself up, causing Happy to slide down his back, Natsu grinned widely at her before presenting a pre-made meal that he had almost finished; little more than a mouthful of white rice was leftover. "No, I won't eat this. You can have it for dinner later," he offered as if he was being generous.

He was on the ground in the next instant, courtesy of Lucy's enraged fist. "How is _that_ a meal?!" she bellowed. Her stomach reverberated with a need for food, and unfortunately, Natsu thoroughly made sure that her kitchen wouldn't be able to meet that need. She glanced at the refrigerator, and tears returned. The sight of empty and disheveled shelves that had just recently been stocked was enough to dishearten her all over again.

Coming up at her side to gloat over Natsu's dropped form, Gray frowned. "Why'd you eat everything, idiot? What are we going to have later on now?"

"What do you mean 'later on'?!" Lucy exploded, turning towards the Ice Mage. "It's _my_ food. I need…! … Put some clothes on, pervert!" she cried out when she realized that her face was mere inches from the front of Gray's boxers. Just as shocked as her, Gray stammered about just having put his clothes back on, unsure of when he took them off again. He shuffled around the room, finding his attire dropped off in various areas rather than just one heap.

The rising commotion of Gray frantically trying to find all of his clothes and Lucy whining about starving and Happy trying to wake the stunned Natsu up was immediately quelled with a sharp clap. Heads turned at once to the Fairy Queen. Having finished with the latest chapter of Lucy's story, she was ready to take charge and maintain order. After business was attended to, they could continue enjoying Lucy's hospitality – though Lucy would've rather they sought other living arrangements instead of crowding in her small apartment.

"Alright!" she barked. "Natsu! Gray! Enough fooling around! I'd say you both have taken enough advantage of Lucy during our stay here." She either chose to ignore Lucy mumbling about how she was no different or Erza just did not hear her while dishing out orders. "I don't want this place to smell of sweat and dirt in the morning. It's time for you all to take a shower!"

Putting his cheek against his fist, Natsu scoffed. "A shower? Now? _Tch_, I just ate. Isn't it a rule that you have to wait thirty minutes after eating before you can take a shower?"

"I… I think you're confusing showering with swimming," Lucy meekly offered to the dense Mage.

"I just got my clothes back on," Gray put in. He leaned against the counter and looked sidelong at the scarlet-haired beauty. "I don't want to put them on to just take them off again so quickly." Once again, Lucy mentioned how he usually did that unconsciously.

Erza quietly stared at her defiant group, which worried Lucy. Was she contemplating some sort of discipline that might destroy the apartment? The busty blonde felt a powerful jolt of worry gather in the pit of her stomach. She just barely got all of her stuff in the apartment! She didn't want it all to be turned into cinders so quickly! _Erza! Please don't be so cruel!_ Lucy wept prematurely for her possibly-doomed possessions; next to her, Plue mimicked her actions in his miserable way.

"Lucy…" The stern eyes fell on the cowering girl, and Lucy felt so small in that gaze. Erza paused before asking her very-important question: "Can your shower fit all of us?"

…

"**_WHA~?!_**"

Both Natsu and Gray froze, their cheeks crimsoning and their eyes distant.

Erza sauntered over to the group with her eerily placid smile; Gray flinched and felt a violent chill run up his spin when she tenderly set a hand on his shoulder. Still facing Lucy, Erza said, "I guess it's the only way Natsu and Gray would cooperate. We should all take a shower together, like when we were young. Don't you both remember?"

Gray quickly turned to Natsu, both sweating bullets as they forced themselves to smile kindly at each other. Lifting his hand almost mechanically while gesturing to the bathroom, Gray stammered, "H-hey, Natsu, how about we take a shower? You can go first."

"No, no, you can go first, Gray," Natsu offered in return before they shared a forced laugh that sounded like two old men on the verge of death. Their way of forcibly cooperating to avoid Erza's wrath was a bit sad – if not pathetic – but it was better than them arguing and making a mess of things in the process.

"Now, now," soothed Erza with a satisfied smile. She was happy either way, though she relished the memories of sharing intimacy with her teammates. "There's no need for such a fuss. Since it is Lucy's home, she may decide." She grinned at Lucy, who felt compelled to volunteer to take the first shower of the evening. It was a tragedy to feel so uncomfortable in one's own home, she contemplated while trudging slowly towards the shower.

All the while, she was unaware of Erza's leering eyes following her.

ccc

"Can't I have just one day alone to myself?" griped the newest Mage of Fairy Tail as she readied the shower. She had let the water run while she undressed so that her naked body could make a quick transition under a warm spray of water. Normally, she would've preferred to just soak in a bath, but company – particularly unpredictable company that had no respect for personal boundaries – made relaxation difficult. Jump in and jump out; that was what she planned to do.

There was another in the room who listen to her complaints, but Plue was not about to hop into the shower with Lucy. The prune look didn't suit him. Still, he seemed content to just shakily stand on the counter and watch his contractor undress. He either wasn't of a mind to appreciate every inch of skin reveal as the clothes were peeled away from her and folded, or the barrenness between his legs made it impossible for him to enjoy the sight when her heavy breasts were finally uncovered from behind her lacy, pink bra.

She sighed and glanced down at her bosom, pursing her lips in thought. She cupped them carefully and looked at herself in the mirror. A downright knockout, she praised herself, yet her sex appeal was often overlooked while scouring for discounts on the market. "They would give me everything for _free_ if I flashed them," she announced to reassure herself that she was completely irresistible. An adorable face crown with golden locks, a dynamite bust capped with pale-pink nipples that were unmistakably cute – her words when she found some alone time – curves in all the right places, and that 'can-do!' spirit that made her such a prize for any man seeking a determined woman! She pumped her fist in the air proudly – a gesture mimicked by poor, sad, miserable-looking Plue – which caused her delightful bosom to bounce.

"You plan to flash salesmen?"

Lucy shrieked at the sudden arrival of another person passing through the cloth that had to do as a door, and instantly covered the large globes on her chest. There was no way a man would get a free show; she wasn't that kind of girl in the first place, even if she was willing to show off a little skin every now and then in hopes for a discount. Luckily, however, it was Erza, sauntering in and taking a prideful stance in front of the blonde, arms folded underneath her breasts. She had on that cocky smirk that made her seem dangerous even to friends; Lucy still felt a shiver every time Erza looked at her with it.

"I wouldn't count on getting _everything_ for free," Erza advised her new teammate. "Maybe a few of the more prosperous markets might hand over some merchandise if it's the right person, but I don't think it'd be worth exposing yourself so shamefully in a busy store." Like she was one to talk about being conservative, having her clothes vanish even in the heat of battle and taking any opportunity to dress up in some skimpy costume. Lucy sulked a little. Well, maybe Erza's reasoning was a bit nobler than trying to get away with some small comforts for free…

"I was… I was just talking hypothetically," Lucy nervously laughed while waving a hand in dismissal, though she still kept her breasts covered. "I would never do something like that. _Heh-heh-heh_…"

Erza simply nodded with an agreeing grunt. Her attention then turned to the slight cloud of steam rising behind the blue shower curtain. "_Ah_, the water is already running. That's good," she observed. "I had thought that you were already bathing."

Not before sizing herself up in the mirror, but Erza didn't need to know the details of Lucy's showering rituals. "No, no, not yet," she continued to twitter anxiously. Her panties still had to be discarded before she could step in the tub. She fidgeted awkwardly. Should she ask? She swallowed and then put on her cheery face. "_Um_, did you need some…?"

"I am going to shower with you," Erza cut in before the question could be stated. "We're a team now. There's no need to be hesitant. Besides that, we are both women." She lifted her fist as a sign of pride and power to be shared. "Women of Fairy Tail."

Lucy's heart fluttered and her eyes sparkled with admiration. It was still such a joy to have that title, and to be accepted by the powerful Erza just added to the sense of self-glory. Yes, this was a woman she would proudly stand beside.

The moment of adulation was interrupted by streams of light jetting from Erza's form, and the second the spectacle ended, she stood there in her naked glory. Lucy took a moment before she stammered and pointed with a shaking finger. "Y-y-you were wearing Exquip this whole time?"

Erza was much bolder than the other girl in the room, able to stand without a shred of clothing with her hands on her hips and feet separated to shoulder-width. Of course, like Lucy, she had much to be proud of. She was a bit more toned, but her curves were wondrous. Unlike Lucy's bosom's pink peaks, Erza's breasts were capped with brown nipples that had already contracted in response to the draft in the air. The dark-red hair of Erza's pubic mound had been kept neatly cut to short curls crowning and edging her labia. Lucy found herself blushing deeply, for she herself – as a personal preference – had kept that region bare of hair for the past year, deciding that it was cuter that way. But to someone like Erza, would she see that as Lucy trying to deny her womanhood?

Fingers flourished through waist-long hair, which made Titania stunning. Such wonderful curves; somehow, Lucy envied Erza's figure, though it was not much different than her own. Perhaps that mighty air of hers somehow enhanced her appearance.

"Well, are you going to get undressed?" Erza asked.

"Eh?"

Erza nodded ever so slightly as a vague gesture to Lucy's underwear. "Let's not let the water be wasted."

"Oh!" Lucy laughed weakly and made an effort to hide the last article of clothing on her by bending a thigh across to the other. "Um, I think I'll just wait until you're done." She quickly snatched her towel to cover herself before making a move for the exit.

"Nonsense!" Erza declared, catching Lucy by hooking an elbow around Lucy's and towing her towards the tub. "This will also help conserve water."

"Wait!" whined Lucy before the towel was snatched from her and set to the side. Erza wasted no time and hooked her thumbs through both sides of Lucy's underwear, offering her assistance to shed the last bit of clothing. Before Lucy could try to stop this, her panties had already fallen around her ankles so that her pubic mound could be observed. Since Erza had simply trimmed her pubic hair, would she give any comment towards the missing nest of golden curls? Lucy tensed when Erza's gaze glanced down. Was she in judgment, seen as a little girl? Lucy felt like she would cry if any hurtful words came from the Fairy Queen's lips.

Erza's eyes came back up to Lucy's, and then she said, "Now let's shower." The curtain was pushed open, and she stepped in first, but rather than stepping into the warm spray, she offered that spot to Lucy. Lucy obliged by stepping in, feeling a bit more comfortable now that Erza had seen her completely naked and hadn't said anything insensitive. Still, it was amazing how comfortable Erza was when it came to nudity. If the shower _had_ been large enough, would she have urged Gray and Natsu to actually join them? The thought of being crammed in here with two naked boys along with Erza made Lucy's head steam from the rush of blood to her face. Aside from when Gray unconsciously got undressed, she'd never seen a naked man before.

Her contemplation was put on hold when she felt something glide across her shoulder blades. When it made a second pass, she realized that it was her bathing sponge, already lathered in soap. Erza moved rather quickly to have picked up the loofah and slather it with soap before Lucy had even set in. Though it felt remarkably relaxing to have someone scrub areas that were difficult for her own arms to reach, Lucy tensed, the muscles of her abdomen tightening.

"You don't have to do that," she offered, looking over her shoulder with a weak smile.

"It's fine. A team is meant to help one another," Erza said while passing the loofah across the blonde's lower back, over the dimples of her backside. Lucy trembled with a whine, reddening in the face when the sponge slid to her stomach. The circular motions were slow and thorough, swirling around her navel before scrubbing against it briefly.

Lucy's eyes were becoming laden with relaxation at this pampering. Her knees buckled and it became hard to stand when she would've preferred to just sit down and just let the water rise until she was settled in a bath. _Ah~_, it reminded her of her younger years at the Heartfilia Konzern when Ms. Supetto would scrub her down and bathe her. Without meaning to, she closed her eyes and gave a blissful sigh, indicating that she thoroughly enjoyed the wash-down.

Erza simply smirked as she continued to wash Lucy. For a while longer, she sponged Lucy's abdomen with wide circles before she moved north, leaving a zigzagging trail of suds across her lower ribs. It wasn't until she brushed against the underside of her bosom when Lucy suddenly tensed again. As if snapping out of a trance, Lucy resumed her coyness, once again stating that she was able to take care of herself, and once again, she was refused. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle," Erza assured her before finally forcing her way through Lucy's defenses. She heard the Stellar Mage whimper and felt her quake when the loofah passed over her large breasts, delicately scrubbing over her now-pert nipples. The sponge ran over the sensitive nubs several times, and Lucy started to have the sneaking suspicion that Erza was intentionally focusing on them. Before she could muster up the courage to ask and confirm, she exclaimed. Discarding the loofah, Erza's hand caught both of Lucy's breasts and fondled.

"Er-Erza! What are you doing?!" Lucy exclaimed, staring wide-eyed over her shoulder at Titania.

For the moment, Erza didn't respond, examining the supple mounds in her palm. They were a bit softer than her own pair, but that was due to Erza being more battle-hardened. The peaks drew most of her interest. Her fingers and thumbs tweaked the hardened nubs gently, eliciting worried mewls and moans from behind Lucy's clenched teeth. "Your breasts are very soft," Erza observed before stretching out Lucy's nipples a little. A small wail was her reward, to which she couldn't help grinning mischievously. "And very sensitive."

"What?!" Lucy squirmed against the strong, sword-calloused hands still gripping her tits. She cringed when her nipples were pulled again, this time a bit rougher than before. "Don't say such weird things! _Ahh~!_" It had been a while – thanks to Natsu and Happy randomly popping up – since she had last had the time to really explore herself for bodily pleasure, so she was a bit more sensitive than usual.

"Don't take it as a bad thing," Erza told her, pressing her smirking mouth near to Lucy's ear. Her breasts felt like large, cushiony pillows against the blonde's back, the nipples easily discerned poking against her. "I meant it as a compliment." Erza's nibble fingers began to pluck at the pink nubs, much to Lucy's reluctant delight. The Stellar Mage screwed her eyes shut and bit rather roughly on her lower lip in a desperate attempt to keep from howling her pleasure.

Lucy could not find the will to fight back as she glanced down at her mauled chest. Erza gripped her even more confidently than herself during those few nights she spent alone. The fingers twisted and rolled the taut nipples with splendid ease, alternating between pinching the tip and squeezing the whole breast. "_Ah!_" Lucy's moans were sharp, though she seemed like she wanted to voice against this groping. Of course, even if she could find the voice to protest, it was unlikely that Erza – set on her hands' work – would take heed. And the only coherent thought in Lucy's pleasure-static head was wondering if Erza had planned this from the beginning, or if she just gave into impulse?

A knee wedged between Lucy's, and she'd no other option but to spread her thighs. The moment she did, Erza's left hand drifted away from her breast and crept southward. The fingertips smoothed down her water-and-soap slick stomach, barely dipping into her bellybutton, before slowing as they neared their destination. Lucy knew what was to come and would've closed her legs had it not been for Erza's knee keeping them apart; she would just have to swallow her embarrassment and let the Fairy Queen do as she wished. She whimpered Erza's name, but did not ask/beg for pause. She must've surrendered either to the pleasure or to Erza's will. The fingers crept along the fabulously smooth flesh of her pubic region, missing her snatch entirely to explore the hairless area.

As best as she could – inevitably failing to look past Lucy's giant tits – Erza tried to lean over Lucy's shoulder to glance down at where her left fingers now played. It was so unlike when she touched herself, running her fingers through red curls before dancing along her slippery nether lips. She hummed in her throat in contemplation. "Is there a reason you don't have hair? Do men request it?"

"N-no," Lucy blurted out, a bit offended that Erza would immediately jump to the assumption that she was some philanderer with men. She then heard and felt Erza give a quick, airy huff of a chuckle against her ear before murmuring how she enjoyed the feel of it.

The heat of anticipation was beginning to roil within Lucy each time Erza's talented fingers traced around her vagina, sometimes coming teasingly close to feeling her clit, but she never made actual contact. Shamefully, Lucy felt her sex moisten from more than just the shower's spray, her folds blossoming like a flower, ready and craving for some stimulation. She wanted nothing more than to hide her face. If Erza felt how wet she had become and so quickly, she felt she would die of humiliation!

It wasn't long before Erza discovered her comrade's arousal, but she was not offended and did not make light of Lucy's desire. Her middle finger stroked the engorged lips several times, caressing them before she sought entrance. With a nervous yelp, Lucy snatched Erza's wrist in an effort to dissuade her from invading her body, but when Erza had set her mind, nothing could stop her or even slow her down for long.

Lucy hollered when she was punctured, "Erza!" Taking her hand away from Erza's, she reached back and sunk her fingernails into the Armor Mage's thighs while Erza's own finger crawled deep inside of her, worming through her tight channel until it was buried up to the knuckle in Lucy's wet heat. No hymen… The extraneous activity of Fairy Tail quests must've taken its toll when she needed to be more limber.

Again, Erza smirked. This would make things easier.

"Turn around," she ordered after extracting her now-soiled middle finger from Lucy's depths.

Lucy debated on whether or not it was wiser to comply or make a hasty dash for the outside and pretend that this encounter never happened. Were it not for the unconscious craving of her hot body, she would've given a bit more consideration to the latter idea before she rotated, whimpering embarrassedly when her large breasts mashed with Erza's equally large breasts. What exactly was the redhead planning to do now? Lucy felt her stomach tingle with imagination, as Levy once alerted her to Erza's interest in erotic – sometimes smutty – stories.

In a trice, Erza made her next move, cupping Lucy's chin with a finger to hold her steady for a full kiss, her _first kiss!_ Perhaps if it wasn't such a significant thing as a first, she might've been able to tolerate it more, but Lucy quickly turned away with a panicked "Wait!" Once more, her resistance was overcome by Erza's persistence; Titania cupped her chin again and this time forced their lips together, not providing Lucy the room to retreat again. Though apprehensive at first, Lucy felt herself melting into that kiss. Aside from the gender of the person she shared it with, it was quite how she envisioned in her fantasies: lips that were soft but passionate, sealing her ability to breathe, making her knees wobble and weak. Were it not for Erza's right hand curling around her waist and supporting her at the small of her back, would she have crumbled and been left dizzy from the lip lock?

Something brushing against her pursed lips; Lucy was unsure of what it was for only a brief moment before her mouth was breached. Her own tongue was too tentative to greet Erza's, but that did not stop the redhead from introducing herself. Erza swallowed the small, uncertain whimper that passed from Lucy's mouth into her own as their tongue danced and exchanged saliva.

It was some time later – a little past what Lucy could hold her breath for – when Erza calmly parted from her flushed comrade. Lucy's eyes were glossy with wonder and lust, her heat palpable. It was too distracting, and she couldn't even manage a reaction when Erza latched her hands over her to keep her in place. Bowing her head, Erza nuzzled and kissed her way down Lucy's neck and throat, bending her knees when her path took her down the mounds of the ample breasts. Lucy's hands went on her shoulders when Erza found and took a nipple into her hot mouth, her tongue taking away the rivulets of water that streamed around the pink pebble of flesh. With tongue and teeth teasing her, Lucy moaned and felt her vaginal muscles tighten with excitement. Having a mouth on her breast rather than her own self-pleasuring hand sent pleasure up her spine that she had not known ever before, enhanced by the thrill of wrongness and abruptness of this encounter. A drawn-out cry echoed from her throat when Erza's suckling mouth pulled her breast out until it finally popped free and jiggled in place.

Wiping her forearm underneath her lower lip and looking quite proud of herself, Erza rose to her full height, staring Lucy dead in the eye. There was something there, and Lucy was sure that there was more planned for her. An audible gulp was given; Lucy anticipated Erza to continue this exploration on her knees, face nestling in between Lucy's thighs to her bald cunt.

What happened instead was a bit more unexpected. Taking Lucy's forearm in her iron-tight grip, Erza commanded, "Come", and then was off with Lucy staggering out of the tub behind her. "Wait! _Wait!_" Lucy flailed her arms frantically, trying not to be dragged so easily out of the bathroom. She clutched frantically for anything to slow her down, but everything failed. During her struggling, her outstretched arm accidentally knocked Plue at the side of his head. It was a glancing blow, but to such a small, sad creature of weakness, the Stellar Spirit staggered dizzily before dropping from the sink counter and into the tub.

"_Puu~n_," he weakly cried, unable to move as the warm water sprayed on him, ready to wrinkle him like a raisin. His calls for help were muted underneath Lucy's protests against being led by Erza. Weak and defenseless against the spray, Plue was forced to endure…

ccc


	2. Chapter 2

The commotion of Lucy wasn't bound to just the bathroom, but only Gray seemed to really take notice while Natsu and Happy sniffed out every morsel within Lucy's domicile to snack on; at one point, the Dragon Slayer was content to snack briefly on the flames of Lucy's stove. "I wonder what Lucy's getting all worked up about," grumbled the Ice Mage. He exhaled. "Maybe Erza crossed those boundaries again." She was so impetuous at times, despite her usual levelheadedness.

"_Wa~it!_"

Natsu, Happy, and Gray simultaneously lifted their head in response to the latest cry, and the two boys' jaws dropped; as a cat, Happy didn't show much interest when setting eyes on Erza proudly standing naked before them with a more modest Lucy flushing and cowering behind her, desperately trying to hide her body from exposure, though that was pretty much impossible since she had such luscious curves and only one arm to try covering with.

"Erza," she sobbed like a mortified child, "why?"

Ignoring her ridiculously childish teammate, Erza smirked broadly at the two gawking at hers and Lucy's naked bodies. "Natsu! Gray!" she snapped quickly, making the two opposites stand at attention. No matter the circumstance, her sharp tone could straighten them out in a single instant. "Come join us in the bedroom. I want to have some fun." With nothing but those words given, she rotated and dragged a kicking and wailing Lucy behind her.

"_Ehh~?!_" Her voice trailed all the way to the bedroom.

Natsu and Gray remained frozen in place for a time before casting a glance at one another. Each showed confusion and a blush on his face. Gray cleared his throat and scratched his head, trying to play it cool. "Well, we… we might as well see what's up," he mumbled, discretely attempting to brush away the trickle of blood that oozed from his nose. "For Lucy's sake, at least…"

"Let's go!" roared Natsu before Gray could even finish. A flaming aura encased the Salamander as he stormed to Lucy's bedroom, carelessly flinging Gray to the side. Angered and equally eager – now that Natsu had shown his true colors – Gray raced after him.

"Aye! I want to see too!" cheered Happy as he plopped down from the kitchen counter to chase the two Mages into the bedroom. He frolicked with a slight laugh, finding human nudity amusingly interesting. Those large udders on the girls' chest were particularly funny; they reminded him of balloons, though from what he understood, they were important to babies, but even more important to men.

Lucy could not recall a more embarrassing moment when Natsu charged into her room, tongue draping from one side of his drooling mouth and a cloak of energetic flames raging about him. It was the look he gave when wanting to fight someone powerful, though it was unlikely that he was going to demand a fight from Erza right now.

Then Gray sauntered in, trying not to be overwhelmed by the situation and lose his cool; even so, the direction of his eyesight betrayed his nonchalant attitude. He was fully dressed when he was beyond the bedroom, yet he had already discarded most of his clothes in the dash here. Was it out of habit this time, or was he aware? His boxer-briefs bulged at the front, desperately trying to contain what was underneath.

Lucy swallowed hard, eyes darting between each boy. Normally, she would probably feel a little safer around Gray – as he was more mild-mannered than the explosive Natsu – but in this particular situation, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be near the boy prone to stripping at random moments. His underwear did a horrible job hiding his intentions, after all.

Natsu was a bit harder to figure out in those loose pants. With his attitude and generally noble way of thinking, Lucy had to wonder if he wanted her or just thought that Erza had devised an odd game to play. After all, when Erza suggested a shared bath, he and Gray immediately declined.

"I hope you don't mind," Erza said to Lucy while pushing her mildly-damp hair back over her shoulders, if only to give Gray, Natsu, and now Happy an appropriate view of her glorious breasts; the cat had to give a quick comparison of her nipples and the color of cherries. Her eyes opened again to leer at the two boys in front of her. "I'd like for you to join in some fun with us." She turned to the blonde curling up in a fetal position and widened her mischievous smirk. "You _are_ a part of the team, after all."

Lucy's teeth chattered nervously. "P-p-part of the team?! What's that mean?!" She was told that a team was formed to complete missions! "I've never…!" She stammered unintelligibly when setting her brown gaze on the fired-up Natsu and the 'rigid' Gray.

"_Heh…_" Erza crossed her arms, accenting the size of her breasts, which caused the lump in Gray's boxers to lunge. "Very well. I shall give a demonstration." She looked to the pair of boys, expecting them to quickly and eagerly hop into action. Instead, they seemed a little dumbfounded, too dazed from the rush of blood to their heads to actually catch onto the inviting look in her eye. While a vein popped out at her temple from annoyance, she simmered softly at their unresponsiveness. Natsu, in particular, was quite annoying by looking to eagerly back and forth between her and Lucy, as if gauging just which one was better. "Get undressed _now!_" the scarlet-haired Mage suddenly barked with an aura of agitated flames billowing around her.

Both Gray and Natsu, both red in the face, snapped erect as though withstanding a squall. "Yes!" they yelled in unison, not willing to face Erza's wrath nor let this heavenly opportunity pass them by. Bathing was one thing – as Erza often would get angry at their roughhousing and would find some way to drown them, even in a puddle – but a bed in a secluded bedroom was an entirely different matter. Though Natsu tore his clothes off eagerly, Gray had much more experience in stripping, so he was the first one undressed; Natsu would later argue with the Ice Mage that he had a head-start…

"_Aiee~!_" Lucy hugged her trembling self as both of her boy friends stripped down naked – save for Natsu's scale scarf and Gray's necklace. As abashed as she was, her eyes took a quick course down their toned bodies to observe the jutting appendages. Gray's stood proudly, coming close to six inches with average girth. The head was swollen and glistening with his primary juices. A feature that couldn't have been ignored was the absence of overlapping skin underneath the tip. He had been circumcised at birth, unlike Natsu.

Lucy felt her throat clench, suppressing the gasp of astonishment when she saw his significantly larger cock jutting from the wild patch of rosy curls. While Gray's looked elegant, Natsu's emanated a feeling of power. Add that with his fiery personality, and any girl who was coaxed into bed with him would be walking away with a limp… Gulping, Lucy imagined herself hobbling away from the bedroom while a naked and happily grinning Natsu waved at her and thanked her for the good time.

Much to the blonde's shock, Erza voluntarily slipped off of the bed, situating herself on her knees and inching close enough to her two childhood friends. Rather than intimidation, she had a look of superiority and elation while observing the pair of cocks before her. "That's better. Watch, Lucy," she said, eyes shifting over to the only other woman in the room. "And then you shall try." While Lucy exclaimed her disbelief, Erza's hands glided up either boy's thigh until they arrived at their crotch.

Gray quivered at her touch, having not known a feminine caress for so long. He inhaled deeply when her fingertips slid through his dark pubic hair, passing with feather-lightness over his clenching testicles before she gripped him in her fist. Only when she began to glide up his shaft did he start breathing again, albeit erratically and deeply. She handled him with like the grip of a sword, squeezing with just the appropriate pressure; he had believed that her hand might've strangled his cock at first.

"_RAH!_" Natsu's sudden exclamation caught Gray and Lucy off guard, the both of them jumping. The Dragon Slayer clenched his teeth in a wide grin as steam seeped through the gaps. Unlike Gray, he openly expressed just how good it felt to have his hard dick held in Erza's hand. Her thumb rubbed circled against the underside of his cock, pressing against the narrow passage running through the sensitive organ. It stung a little, but in a good way; Natsu thoroughly enjoyed it. However, she was moving a bit too slowly for his tastes, and he impulsively thrust through the hollow of her hand. "Erza! You're going too slow!" he complained, making another buck against her fist.

Lucy tensed. Was he actually demanding something of Erza _now_?! What if she became agitated and exquipped a sword in her hand?!

Erza did react, but not as violently as Lucy feared. Instead, she leaned her face in close to Natsu's groin, angling him downward, and then smirked over at the blonde with the cockhead less than an inch from her lips. "Are you watching, Lucy?" The pinkish head slipped between her pursing lips.

_Oh my…_ Lucy put a hand over her mouth as she watched Erza nurse solely on the tip of Natsu's cock, getting brief flashes of the tongue swirling around. Honestly, she had read about the act of fellatio after purchasing some more adult novels – with a great deal of embarrassment – but she had never actually seen it. The way Erza's head subtly moved over Natsu's cock, isolating only his tip to be massaged by her tongue; it all entranced Lucy and made her mouth dry and wet all at once. Nervously, almost expectantly, her own tongue peeked out to moisten her lips. For a moment, she had forgotten about the arousal stirred within her during the heated shower, and maybe she had even started to cool off, but now more than ever, she was well aware of her rising temperature, the quickening of her pulse, and the tingle between her thighs. Whimpering and feeling that eyes were upon her rather than Erza, she tightened her position to better hide her nakedness.

Natsu breathed a sigh of euphoria, dropping his head back to gaze at the ceiling while Erza continued to suckle on his cockhead, ridding it of the constant production of pre-cum that oozed out in abundance. Being one who got excited quickly and more so than normal people, his cock throbbed readily with a need for ejaculation. He could hold off a while longer, but Erza's mouth was chipping his stamina down quickly.

Of course, Gray had not been forgotten. Though he stood a bit envious of Natsu's treatment, he was satisfied for the moment with Erza's hand slowly pumping him up and down. Though not as much as Natsu, he produced a slight dosage of transparent fluid from his tip. Detecting its presence, Erza halted the stroking of her hand so that her thumb could massage the tip and slather it with his own essence.

After a few more suckles, Erza took Natsu's cock from her mouth and exhaled smoothly, able to replenish her lungs with a more appropriate amount of oxygen. He protested, though, saying that he wanted more. "C'mon, Erza! You can't be finished already!" He arrogantly put a hand on the top of her head and made insistent stabs at her mouth. He was unsuccessful at first, bumping her cheeks and nose, but he eventually hit home with her reluctant permission. Unlike before, she did not look pleased when the cock was forced into the orifice. She glared up at the Dragon Slayer, her cheeks hollowing when she gave him a few hard sucks, as if trying to suck the entire appendage off. It might've hurt a normal person, but Natsu only found pleasure in her fierce oral treatment. If he lost himself, he would probably try to drive himself down her throat, but even in this state, he was aware that she had an arsenal of magical blades that could be summoned to remove his gender entirely.

"Hey, back off, Natsu," hissed Gray. He had been fed up with waiting and wasn't about to let Natsu have all the fun just because he was an impatient idiot. With his elbow, he jabbed the fire-eater's ribs, effectively pushing him away from Erza. It wasn't the smartest move, as Natsu quickly took the gesture as a challenge for dominance, but Erza's warning glower discouraged any more violence from either of them. No one was more pleased by this than Gray. His expectant joy was evident on his face when the redhead's attention turned to his cock.

She didn't waste time with words and dove it easily, sticking her tongue out to spiral around the pre-cum-flavored tip before inviting him into her hot mouth. He was easier to fit in than Natsu's longer and thicker member, so she was more prepared to accept him deeper. A prolonged moan rumbled deep within his throat as he watched his gorgeous teammate slowly slide his shaft into her mouth, retracting only slightly to prepare for the next inch. And then she was almost at his base; she could not accept any more in her mouth in her current condition. Nuzzling the back of her throat, however, was more than enough for the Ice Mage.

For her to take practically all of Gray's erection in her mouth made Natsu a bit jealous. He wasn't about to boast that he had the larger penis – maybe he would have if he thought it was something to be proud of, but genital size didn't matter much to him – but he didn't think that should mean he should miss out on what Gray was experiencing.

Erza bobbed her head steadily at first, the tip of her nose sometimes being tickled by the forest of jet-black curls surrounding the base of his penis. His voice was rasped with moans and laced with pleasure. She hadn't expected anything less, but maybe a bit more was her true goal. She wanted both Mages writhing with her touch, begging her for more and singing her praises when she granted just the merest sampling of what she could offer them. With this in mind, she completely removed Gray's cock from her mouth and held him straight up so that her tongue could massage the underside of his cockhead.

"_Ah_… Erza…" Gray inhaled through his teeth as he made eye contact with the one tickling his prick with her tongue. The look on her face was enough to have him bucking, hoping to have a chance to cover her face with gushes of white spent straight from his balls. She was practically begging for it each time she passed her tongue over the slit. She switched between licking and taking the cock into her mouth, allowing him to take more pleasure in the show than the actual touch. And all the while, her right hand refused to neglect Natsu. With her mouth and left hand busying with Gray, her right hand vigorously stroked the disciple of Igneel. Even though he hadn't received the full treatment of her mouth, Natsu's throbbing erection produced enough pre-cum to help lubricate the constant pumping of her tight fist.

Though she didn't want to profile Erza with a degrading title, Lucy could not help but think that she was a pro, even while handling two cocks at once. It should have come as no surprise given that Erza often handled numerous swords at once. Lucy doubted she would have the skill or the fortitude to be in Erza's position.

"Erza's good, huh?"

Lucy squeaked and looked down, finally realizing that Happy had sauntered over and sat down at the edge of the bed right next to her. She must've been too entrance by Gray and Natsu to notice the cat's approach. "What?"

Happy's paw pointed at the busty redhead stroking the two rivals, taking a new approach by randomly suckling on either one to balance out the pleasure, though she was noticeably more cautious when accepting the overzealous Natsu's huge prick. "I've never seen it done like this before. Erza can even handle _both_ of them." His wide eyes were full of wonderment, though he showed no signs of actual lust.

Of course, his comments brought about a whole series of questions for Lucy. Just what did he mean when he said that he hadn't seen it done like _this_? Just what had he seen? The suspicious glare at the blue cat distracted her long enough to be surprised when Erza's shapely, plump ass took a seat on the edge of the bed. Titania exhaled, combing her hair back and casually wiping away some spittle that had plopped onto her chest while attending to Natsu's and Gray's cocks. Even now, she held great poise and power in her stance. Gray and Natsu remained in place like obedient dogs – eager, but still obedient. The rosy-haired Mage was hopping in place like he desperately needed to use the toilet.

Their restraint was impressive and admirable, but unnecessary. Erza would've rather that they be hard on her heels instead of waiting for every step to take. "Get over here," she ordered them, and they both immediately went into motion. They crowded her quickly, presenting her with their rigid appendages, and she took hold of each of them. Once again, she smirked over at Lucy. "Are you watching, Lucy?"

The blonde gulped, but nodded once before she could think of anything else to do or say. She kept her lips tightly pursed, unable to look anywhere other than the duo of cocks. It was still hard for her to believe just how large Natsu was, though Gray wasn't small in comparison.

With all eyes on her, Erza bowed her neck and went back to tending to the cockheads, her tongue moving out with the grace of a cat grooming her paw. Natsu's pre-cum seemed a bit thicker, for unlike the beads coming from Gray that were easily taken away, Lucy sometimes saw a string of it latching onto Erza's tongue before breaking apart.

Gray could not believe the grand fortune he had happened upon when Erza chose to suckle him again. After his teacher Ur, Erza has become the strong, beautiful woman in his life that he both respected and feared. And now, here they were, with her face at his groin and her hand fondling his testicles. The only way this moment could be even better was if Natsu was not there; he didn't particularly mind the audience of Lucy.

"Hey, you did it long enough with him!" Natsu shoved in close, grabbing the top of Erza's head. Never minding that her mouth was already preoccupied with over half of Gray, he tried to wedge himself through her lips. "Erza, you're not being fair!"

Gray exclaimed in anger and shoved Natsu roughly. Both were becoming a bit too violent now, and Erza had let Gray free from his mouth, lest he wanted to risk her teeth accidentally coming down on him. He and Natsu were in each other's face, snarling like a pair of cavemen over the most desirable female of the tribe. Spikes of ice began to crystallize in Gray's right palm while both of Natsu's went ablaze. Would they truly throw away this one chance just because of some meaningless squabble?

Even if they would, Erza would not stand for it. She slipped in between the two and shoved them apart roughly. Gray staggered back a few steps, but Natsu almost crashed through the window behind them; the moment his back hit the pane, Lucy cried out for him to be careful. This was _her_ apartment, after all, and she was responsible for all damages. Unaware that he almost broke the glass, he looked at Lucy with a hint of surprise. "Oh, Lucy… you're here?"

"I was here all this time!" shrieked the blonde, waving one arm angrily while the other still tried to modestly hide her bosom. It was one of those moments when she wanted to call upon a Stellar Spirit to knock some sense into Natsu, but the last thing she needed was a pompous mermaid teasing her about not being noticed even when naked or a perverted bull ogling her. She put a hand against her forehead and sighed. Natsu's unfailing ability to give her a headache always got her. How could he have completely ignored her, even when Erza spoke to her several times?

While Natsu finally acknowledged Lucy's presence, Erza went to work on Gray straight away. She resumed her seat on the bed, and at her command – and after she spread her knees apart – Gray shuffled closer to her, expecting to get her full attention and not be disturbed by the flaming moron. A smile overtook his face when she held him and gave him a gentle kiss on the blunt crown. He hoped to get more and have a chance to unload the stress in his distended testicles. If she had decided to help him find some relief, she certainly was going to prolong the wait as she looked up at him with that shrewd grin. She had something else planned for him…

He was about to ask when she began to amend her position. She tucked her legs underneath her to lift herself a bit higher. An unstable inhale was taken when Gray felt her tits – or more accurately, her stiff nipples – brush against his thighs. What made him shout was when Erza's full bust pressed against his groin. With an involuntary thrust on his part, Gray's penis wedged into her cleavage to press against her chest.

Erza tucked in her chin to smirk down at the dick that was just barely peeking out from between her smothering tits. No doubt he felt cozy where he was. "I trust this is suitable for now," she mused to the ice maker.

"Yeah," Gray wheezed. He throbbed against her, as if to affirm that he had no objections.

Smirking, Erza's hands slid up to support her bust, but she did not start the massage just yet. First, while facing down towards her bosom's captive, her tongue swished around behind puckered lips before her jaw lowered. She exhaled hotly and let her tongue extend to guide the abundance of spit she had accumulated. The drool oozed over its mark, flowing over the tip to drizzle down and help with lubrication. After an appropriate amount was spent, Erza retracted her tongue, adjusted her tits to slather his shaft, and then maintained her posture. She took only a moment to gauge her next action. Her breasts were lifted slowly to completely smother Gray's shaft. The moment her soft, supple bosoms slid over his erection's head, Gray whimpered and clenched his fists at his sides. It was so different than being in her mouth, yielding softness caressing him on either side.

This new method of pleasure did not go unnoticed by the wrong person. Seeing those chest melons used in such a manner, Natsu leapt in the air and waved his fists and kicks his feet. "I wanna try!" he exclaimed, glaring at the one who – in his opinion – was getting special treatment. He pushed and tugged on Gray to try to force him to relinquish his spot, but Gray was resistant, ready to punch Natsu.

"Get away from me!" the Ice Mage snapped. His stomach did an unpleasant flip-flop when Natsu pushed in a little too hard, which caused his prick to rub fully against the side of his thigh. "_Ugh!_ I can feel it on my leg," he griped.

Erza scowled. Natsu constantly disrupting her was starting to agitate her more than what she would tolerate. She had already been a saint enough, letting him act so impetuously and feeding his desires, but no more. It may have been a bit sooner than she planned, but there was something to occupy Natsu, huddling at the end of the bed and still trying to keep herself covered.

"Natsu," Erza addressed. She spoke firmly and was even quite intimidating even while hefting her tits up to pleasure Gray. "That's enough. Do I have to put an end to this and punish you instead?"

Under normal circumstances, Natsu would've welcomed a chance to test his mettle against Fairy Tail's strongest female, but he wasn't in the mood to be given bruises. As hard as it was to keep his anger from flaring, he receded from Gray and stood like an unruly child in scolding. He would just keep this moment loaded like a round in a shotgun, ready to go off when he was in the clear and Gray wasn't.

He still hadn't figured it out yet… Erza sighed, ashamed of Natsu's inability to be observant. Letting her left breast drop, she pointed over to Lucy. "Lucy should be more than willing to help you out. She's been watching and learning, after all."

"_Eh~?!_" Lucy's eyes bugged out, and when Natsu turned to look at her again, she considered pulling the blanket out from under her to try to hide from him. "B-b-but, Erza! I can't…!"

"Really, Lucy?!" Ignorant to her obvious disinclination, Natsu beamed brightly at her, eyes gleaming with excitement. Lucy quivered, her teeth chattering nervously. It was difficult to discern what was more unnerving: the large member pulsating with urgency or the excitement on his face. After that look, he was often known to wreak a lot of havoc. Once again, she imagined her room smoldering, her mattress dented inward, and her limping away from where Natsu was snoozing. In an instant, he leapt in front of the blonde, and she found herself almost nose-to-tip with his bobbing cock. "Will you?!" he blurted out. It seemed like he would jab at her mouth at any given moment.

"Aye! You should hurry, Lucy," insisted the blue cat now standing on the bed, lifting a paw encouragingly. "Natsu doesn't have a lot of patience."

Now wasn't the time to feel pressured by a feline. Lucy tried to turn away, but the throbbing of Natsu's penis was almost hypnotic and held her attention. What she could not ignore was the natural craving of her young, hormonal body. The heat of her loins heightened the senses, particularly the sense of touch, and being so close allowed her to breath in the musk of his arousal with each inhale. Nervously, she fidgeted, even though Natsu was becoming anxious. Whether she agreed or not might not matter to him, so…

"Well…" She paused for a moment, embarrassed and excited all at once. "Maybe… for a little bit…"

That was all the consent she needed to give, and Natsu threw his fists in the air with an "**_Alright!_**" A billow of flames leapt from his throat during his triumphant cry, and Lucy had to tell him to control himself so that she would not have an unneeded skylight burned into her bedroom ceiling. Ignoring her pleas, he looked down at her and pumped his cock a few times with his fist. "C'mon, Lucy! Hurry up and do what Erza's doing!" He looked over expectantly at Gray and Erza. The gorgeous redhead had started to try out new techniques, the most recently of which had her moving her breasts up and down at separate times to create a variety of pleasures for the ice maker. Lucy's talent or technique didn't matter too much to Natsu; he just wanted to know what it was like to fuck a cleavage since the idea had never crossed his mind before.

Lucy struggled into the stance of Erza, still trying to keep some decorum by hiding her bald crotch and her nipples. Natsu could enjoy her breasts as much as he wanted, but that didn't mean he had to get a free show of everything. Granted, if he wanted to, it wouldn't be hard for him to pry her arms away and force her knees apart. One arm remained draped across her chest to cover her pink nipples, which also helped compress her generous bosom in a similar soft vice that Erza had made. Now how to get Natsu in there? "Now," she began, unsure of how to lay out the plan. _Ugh_, Erza made it seem so simple…

"She's ready, Natsu," Happy cheered, jumping the gun on Lucy.

"Yeah!" Natsu quickly aimed himself at her chest.

"_Huh_?! No, I'm not ready," she stammered, but that didn't stop or even slow Natsu down as he speared forward. His slippery tip wedged easily through her cleavage until it rammed against her chest. The approach was different than how Erza took Gray; while they were fixed together like a hotdog in a large bun, Natsu opted to charge straight through and penetrate Lucy's tits like a vagina.

Lucy cringed at first from the feeling of having such a large pole in between her breasts while its tip smeared a thick, pasty substance against her chest; a substance that was remarkably warm, warmer than what she believed should be normal. She whimpered when the phallus retracted more than halfway, and grunted when it surged right back through. It punched her, but didn't necessarily hurt. Her breasts were tingling from Natsu's presence, though. Her nipples ached for a bit more attention, but at the moment, it felt like it was enough to have him charging through her cleavage.

"_Uhn…_" She made small sounds and moans when he began to move more frequently, eventually picking up the pace. Both of his hands went to grip her shoulders to pull her against him with every thrust he made, and though her breasts were large, Natsu was unable to fully embed himself. He made do, however, grunting and moaning as he continued to pick up the force of his drive. "Not so hard," Lucy would beseech him, and sometimes, he would oblige, but most times, he carried on and even increased his pace.

Needless to say, Happy was quite intrigued by this process of mating. Humans found all sorts of ways to add even more pleasure to the act of sex, as if it wasn't enough to do it the traditional way. Looking up at his pink-haired friend, he asked, "How does it feel, Natsu?"

"It feels incredible," the Dragon Slayer breathlessly replied with an honest grin. He made some of the following thrusts slow and pronounced. "I feel like cumming right now!"

_What?!_ Lucy's apprehension returned all over again. It was obvious that he was enjoying himself, and she was aware of what happened when a man enjoyed himself too much, but she wasn't exactly sure what she should do what he reached his climax. Her eyes darted around – her arm dutifully kept her breasts locked in place around Natsu's thrusting cock – but she didn't see any sign of tissue. She fretted, remembering that she had left them inside the bathroom for when she did her makeup. Too bad she couldn't rely on Happy to go fetch them; he seemed too engrossed in what Natsu was doing to her chest. Well, perhaps it was just best to just… take a shot, quite literally, when the time came.

For Gray, that time was now. Having been subjected to Erza's skillful and venturous methods, using her tits, mouth, and hands to grant him all sorts of pleasure, he could not have been expected to hold off any longer. "Erza," he wheezed, wondering if he should warn her or surprise her with a geyser of his semen. Unconsciously, though, he told her he was at his limit.

She simply nodded with an affirming grunt. "Very well." He was extracted from between her tits to be angled at her face. She diligently pushed her hair back and closed her eyes, ready for the oncoming spray. Taking matters into his own hands, unable to help himself, Gray vigorously pounded his cock with his fist, grunting and moaning Erza's name less than a second before the first pearly wad leapt from his tip. The momentum caused him to completely miss Erza altogether; the haphazard gush soared over her head and saturated Lucy's bedsheets. The following bursts, however, landed all over her face, plastering over her forehead, left eye, the bridge of her nose, mouth, and chin. Either he had been saving up for a while, or he was incredibly excited to produce such quantity. When he was finished, dripping the remains over her luscious breasts, he took a small step back and admired his work.

Erza peeked her right eye open before a hand came up to dab in the hot, sticky substance that decorated her face. She observed the small amount she had gathered on her fingertips, and her tongue briefly passed out to clear away the samplings lying across her lips. Not a bad taste, but she wasn't about to scoop all of it into her mouth. Wiping off what she could and smearing it onto the bed – a gesture that Lucy didn't appreciate – Erza requested one of the hand towels stacked at one side of the unpacked boxes in the room. The owner of those towels would've preferred not to have used them for such a thing, but she also wasn't about to deny Erza the right to clean herself up. So, she had to swallow her complaints and watch as one of her towels was soiled with Gray's seed.

The ejaculation was a splendid show, enough to capture Lucy's attention even while Natsu continued to fuck her chest. It made her a little more willing to take Natsu's cum, though she was still a little worried about it. Not being one to be shown up or outdone, Natsu took Gray's climax as a challenge. Steaming at the mouth, he shot his determined gaze down at Lucy, who meekly asked what he was planning. "We can't lose to them!" he told her.

"… _Eh…?_"

Without warning, Natsu roared and began to pound against her with much more intensity than before. It almost hurt each time his stiff cock hit against her chest. He wanted to know completion the same was Gray had, but Lucy wasn't as durable as Erza. "_Wa~it!_" she would cry out, pressing her free hand against his thigh or lower belly to try to slow down his thrusts. Gods, she could only imagine if he was actually fucking her right now. What a wild ride that would be…

Before Natsu gave any indication of it as Gray had, his cock suddenly swelled before a burst of his hot essence shot out against her chest, a second discharge staining in between her cleavage as he withdrew. Lucy was too unprepared by what was happening to react when Natsu fully removed himself from her confines, his erect member now targeting her face with fierce gushes of white. She cried as two globs splattered on her cheek; her hand lifted to intercede and catch the abundant, remaining blasts. Her palm and forearm were flooded with Natsu's steamy cum by the time his orgasm receded. With the genetic bullets spent, Lucy lowered her guarding arm to observe what had been deposited. She grimaced. The smell was strong and musky, and it oozed down like glue. Thank goodness he hadn't been inside her; she would've either drowned or made a giant step towards pregnancy.

"Wow, Natsu! That was the most I've seen!" Happy complimented the staggering Dragon Slayer. His large eyes observed the streaming mess running down from Lucy's cleavage.

Natsu nodded once, but seemed unhappy. "Why'd you block your face?" he asked Lucy, who looked around for a means to remove the goo clinging to her. Pointing to the side when her curious, brown eyes glanced up at him, he went on to say, "Erza let Gray do it on her face!"

Flushing, Lucy contested, "I wasn't ready for it! You could've given some warning!"

Natsu huffed and laced his fingers behind his head. It was only then that Lucy made the astounding discovery that he hadn't lost any of his potency. He was ready to go again so soon? Had he started to flag at all? "Well, I guess we could try again," he grumbled in thought, seeming determined to paint her face with the genes of a Dragon Slayer.

"Again?! But… but! _Ah~!_" Lucy was suddenly toppled, both of her hands falling about her to give Natsu the premier unveiling of her delightful, pink nipples as her breasts swayed like jell-o upon her back's soft impact with the bed. With her tits unbound, the deep valley between them exposed the splotches of Natsu's jizz to be observed. Though she had hoped to keep her chest concealed for as long as possible, their sudden exposure became the least of her concerns when she suddenly found her legs elevated and spread apart in a wide 'V'. Tears of humiliation welled up at the corners of her eyes. "_No~!_" She desperately tried to hide her sex from Natsu's observation, but Happy provided interference by plopping down on her stomach to get as close as possible to her hairless, drenched snatch.

Needless to say, Natsu and Happy were quite startled by the absence of hair. "She's bald," Natsu whispered, replied to with an equally-astounded "Aye…"

"Don't say it like that," Lucy blurted out. Her fight against Natsu's hands was renewed, trying to at least close her thighs together to not give them such a shameful viewing. She'd have to be on Erza's level of strength, however, to keep the dimwit from gawking at her vagina.

Her struggling only distracted her to the one who slipped over to her, and she was suddenly surprised by the feeling of a tongue clearing away a patch of cum that resided in between her tits. The red head of Erza moved smoothly as she continued to gather the thick portions, collecting it all within her cheeks. Curiously, she did not swallow. Lucy whimpered the redhead's name, hoping that she might offer her some help in dealing with the pink-haired Mage eyeing her pussy.

Erza did not seem to even notice Natsu and Happy mumbling back and forth about their interest in the removal of hair at Lucy's crotch; she seemed to have her own agenda. After storing the majority of cum in her mouth and tightly closing her lips, she moved up to Lucy's face. "Erz_gah!_" The moment Lucy had opened her mouth, Erza opened hers, transferring the heavy load of Natsu-seed to the blonde's open orifice. Though she wasn't relishing the idea of tasting semen so abruptly, Lucy wasn't about to close her mouth and let Erza drool over the lower portion of her face and make a bigger mess of her. Therefore, she closed her eyes tightly and accepted the swap of cum and saliva. It wasn't exactly bitter as she had read in her erotic novels; more spicy than anything. To ensure that she wouldn't get any ideas of spitting out her offering, Erza descended her lips upon Lucy's in a sealing kiss. Gravity helped empty her mouth's contents into the blonde's mouth, but her tongue swirled the gooiness around. With no other choice – aside from drowning – Lucy began to drink down Natsu's essence. The lining of her esophagus tingled and burned with the passing, but it didn't hurt; it just made her a bit thirsty for water.

When the mouth was drained and she had had her fun, Erza lifted herself up and stared down at the panting girl beneath her. There were still those two patches stuck to the side of Lucy's face, but Erza chose to clean them away with the soaked towel that she had gotten from Gray. Lucy was thankful to have the hot cum removed, but her arm was still a complete mess.

"Lucy," called Happy, rotating his body to look over at the Stellar Mage. "Doesn't it get cold down there?" He could imagine himself without his silky coat of fur and thought he'd be freezing all the time.

The embarrassing question reminded her of the sets of eyes peering at her flowering sex. In impulsive reaction to the cat's inappropriate question, she punched the back of his head and told him not to ask such things. But that was not the wisest move on her part, for Happy toppled forward in a daze, his small cat nose pressing against her clit. The feeling made Lucy yelp and her legs tense while still elevated in Natsu's grasp. "_Ahn!_ Get… get away from there!" she wailed, wriggling her hips as best as she could to try and throw Happy off of her.

Getting a cat to lose his balance was no easy task, even if they seemed human. Happy braced himself and weathered her tantrum until it was obvious that it was futile. Exhaling in relief, he glanced down at the girl's snatch. It was the first time he had been so close to one, so he was naturally curious. It felt as though his head was swimming when he breathed in her strong scent, bringing him to a cloud of euphoria. "Aye~, that smells nice~," he fawned with eyes clouded with desire. It didn't exactly arouse him – as his penis remained within its hidden sheath – but it did give him certain cravings.

"_Aiee!_" Lucy was startled by the feeling of a semi-rough surface scraping against her clit. The first tongue to venture to her nether regions had been a cat of all things, drunk on her musk. "N-Natsu," she cried for help, "Do something! Stop him!"

For a moment, Natsu seemed to consider her plea, but then that devious grin spread. Happy seemed to enjoy lapping at Lucy's pussy, and Natsu had been aware of her heat for a while now. His tongue lunged out to moisten his lips a moment before he descended, hooking Lucy's legs over his shoulder as he moved for her pussy. She gave protests and tried to squirm again, but Erza's lips were quick to silence her. Her scream of pleasure was muffled in Erza's mouth when Natsu's hot, wet tongue danced across her folds before piercing them.

Two tongues played at her hot crotch. Lucy gritted her teeth and arched her back; her soiled hand clutched at the bed sheets and smeared them with cum while her other hand linked tightly with Erza's. The flexibility of Natsu's invading tongue proved itself to be more valuable than her own fingers. Her delectable flavor gushed over his taste buds, and he enthusiastically searched to replenish the taste after he swallowed. And all the while, Happy continued to lap and nibble on the button that sent the mightiest shockwaves of pleasure rushing up Lucy's spine.

As the Dragon Slayer and his cat devoured Lucy's cunt, Gray stood to the side and watched. He set a hand on his waist, his back arching slightly. He hadn't the natural, wild stamina of Natsu, so after his first ejaculation, he had wilted a bit. He wasn't interested in Lucy, anyway, but watching her writhe was quite a sight. The only think that turned his head was when Erza looked at him and rolled onto her back, mirroring the other girl's position by spreading her legs wide. Gray instantly brought a hand to cover his nose in case it spouted a gush of blood. He may have been flagging a second ago, but he was quickly presenting a full rigidness after getting the first glimpse of her dripping snatch surrounded by beautiful, red curls.

She needn't utter a single word, for Gray was on his knees in front of her before she even had the chance to ready herself. She curved her back proudly when his lips met her nether region, his thumbs delicately prying apart her petals so that his tongue could explore the taste of her depths. He licked her fervently, pausing only to nuzzle her clitoris with his nose. Sometimes, he would close his lips around the precious pearl to suck or hum around it, which brought forth those small, husky moans from her throat that she would normally suppress.

"These boys are more like dogs," Erza observed while watching Gray move his tongue in all sorts of patterns against her pussy. Her shoulders rolled and her hands cupped her breasts to tweak her sensitive, aching nipples. Lucy, with eyes half-lidded, glanced over at her, her chest heaving as she struggled to steady her breath; Natsu and Happy's dual assault on her inexperienced vagina was difficult to bear. Closing her thighs around Gray's head as a gesture for him to continue, she continued in an enviously level tone, "They'll obey your every command as long as you give them a treat."

And a very nice treat it was, Gray consented while supping her essence. To increase her pleasure, he wedged a thumb within her to massage her strong, convulsing walls while his tongue tended to her clit. The backlash was, of course, the ache of his own need. He may have known release earlier, but now that his arousal had returned, he was even more eager. Unable to help himself, after dabbing a significant portion of her juices on his left hand's fingers, he gripped himself and applied the fluid around him.

While Erza was well-adept at holding off her climax, Lucy was already there. As humiliating as it was, she thrashed against Natsu's relentless tongue, grinding frantically against his lips while Happy focused on the erect nub. His small tongue was perfect for teasing her clit, tickling her to near-madness. She squeaked and squealed, clawing at the blankets underneath her with one hand while the other squeezed Erza's with all of her might. Erza winced at the pressure, but smirked, somewhat impressed that Lucy had such strength.

"_Ughn!_" Her head thrashed from side to side as that tightening sensation burst free in a burst of feminine nectar that flowed like a river over Natsu's intrusive tongue. Up until this moment, she was never sure if she had actually reached sexual gratification, but Natsu and Happy educated her on the splendors of a real orgasm, and they were not about to let the lesson just recede quickly. With the abundance of great flavor, Natsu's tongue worked overtime to clean her up, all the while humming his approval of the tastes.

Happy, who had mostly isolated his tender lickings to Lucy's swollen clit, noticed the rushing fluid and Natsu's obvious delight with it. "Let me try! Let me try," he chimed.

Natsu sat back with a gratified sigh, as though he had just dined on the most superb flames this universe had to offer; the leftovers were for Happy to consume with increasing gusto. The blue cat mused appreciatively in his throat at the taste of Lucy's orgasm, his tongue working in quick swipes across her moist labia. His following Natsu brought the final, powerful tremors of pleasure to Lucy as every muscle tightened and flexed within her. Never had she felt so exhausted, yet so recharged. She still hissed and squirmed weakly from the attentive licks from Happy as he cleaned away the spillage of her orgasm.

When the cat had had his fill, plopping down to lie leisurely across the soft, feminine body to nuzzle his furry head against the undersides of Lucy's breasts, she set her forearm over her perspiring brow. Her vision was blurred, and she was unsure if she could even see the ceiling above her. The fingers grasping at Erza's hand had weakened, but Titania hadn't let their hands separate. Letting her head turn towards the redhead, Lucy was vaguely jealous of Erza's continued composure. Unlike how the blonde lost herself with wild shrieks and moans and thrashings, Erza hardly let more than a content sigh escape her as Gray's tongue stroked her over and over; she allowed moans to roll from her tongue only when he focused solely and ardently on her clit. Sometimes, when his mouth tilted at certain angles, the fiery pubic hair would tickle his nose or lips, which usually resulted in him smiling while devouring the pussy.

Erza's right hand remained clasped with Lucy's left, and her free hand slipped into Gray's spiky, pleasantly-soft black hair. He grunted harshly when she made a fist and tugged, agitating him with her dominance. He kept his tongue busy, flicking quickly over her clit, but his eyes cast an annoyed glare at her. He was working hard for _her_. What right did she have to complain? "Do you think _that_ would be enough, Gray?" she asked snidely. The clamp of her legs was released when her hands slipped to the back of her knees, prying them apart welcomingly. If Gray wanted to view paradise, he simply had to look and view it. The 'come hither' leer was all that was needed for him to know the next step, and he leapt to attention; his cock was a step ahead of him minutes ago.

He would've asked if it was really alright, if it was really what she wanted when the underside of his shaft nestled against her swollen clit, but those were incredibly stupid questions, particularly after all that had transpired thus far. Of course, he wasn't about to just ram home; he was too worked up, and Erza barely had a sex-flush on her face. She'd provoked him, but he wasn't about to just wind up disappointing her. Hands of an ice sculptor latched onto her curvy waist when he began to move, groaning deeply as his shaft ground against Erza's clit and moved through the tamed-forest of her pubic hair. She preferred his tongue to tend to her clit, but Erza moaned nonetheless with the constant, rough passing of his cock grinding against her. She watched it from between the fissure of her mountainous tits, aiming at her face before drawing back through her short curls. As talented as some of her private toys were in her hands, nothing could beat the feeling of flesh against flesh. Soon enough, her hips began to move against him, shifting to a slant that allowed him to glide over her vaginal lips as well as her clit. Her body's natural lubricant coated him, ready to help him pass into her when he chose to.

He exhaled heavily, whispering her name before he finally took hold of his erection. He felt that he should've goaded her a while longer, but his will was not strong enough to deny what he always wanted for so long. Erza noticeably tightened when the blunt tip pressed against her sopping wet entrance. The applied pressure was light; he intended to drag it out as her pink lips slowly gave in until his head was through. Both held their breaths and awaited his decision to insert the rest of his length. His jaw dropped during a mute moan, watching his thick member was welcomed into Erza's tight body. She was wet and ready enough to accept him in one, slow, steady push that ended when his tip came against her womb's passage.

He was unable to form words, stupefied by unimaginable bliss. She was so tight and strong; her muscles flexed around him in powerful hugs that would be milking him in seconds if he didn't keep his wits about him. Erza, however, kept her cool and her legs elevated with the help of her hands. Yes, she wanted Gray nestled deep inside of her, wanted to grip every bit of him until their groins' hair meshed.

There was a spasm, but not an intentional one. Gray's body reacted on its own and caused him to bump harder against her cervix. A tingle ran through her, but she enjoyed it. "You may begin whenever you are ready, Gray," she told him, though it was taken more like an order from her impatience.

"Right," he stammered. He was sweating profusely, not used to being so heated. He held onto her waist, but he quickly moved an arm up to brush away the sweat on his forehead. The last thing he wanted was to miss a single instant of Erza's unbound beauty due to some sweat trickling in his eyes. When he was satisfied – though his usually-wild hair had begun to droop with the presence of sweat – he returned both hands to the scarlet beauty to maneuver her. He pushed her back slightly while he retracted, her lovely walls gripping him tightly even during his retreat, but he was quick to charge back within, earning a grunt of pleasure from the both of them. His second thrust was similar, but during his third, it was apparent that he was ready to pick up the pace. Erza wasn't very much prepared when he lunged into a quicker and harder tempo, and that caused her to give an adorable moan that would make men turn to putty.

Right next to the girl now being fucked, Lucy looked on with eyes of mortification and embarrassment. Erza's chest rocked back and forth like swaying jelly, her face flushing deeper as more beads of sweat formed over her luscious body. For her, it seemed like nothing else mattered but the erect penis driving in and out of her at an increasing pace. Truthfully, Lucy was a little jealous of the look of ecstasy on Erza's otherwise-stoic features. She instructed Gray to pick up the pace and was immediately heeded, which led a string of delighted, yet still rough groans.

"_Heh!_ I can do better than that!"

The bold declaration of an unnecessary challenge was given less than a second before Lucy suddenly found her legs lifted and spread by Natsu's elbows; the sudden jerk had the dizzy Happy flying off to land on a pillow, still musing on the taste of Lucy's previous orgasm. Natsu's hands wove around to catch her knees so that her limbs were his to command. This left her very exposed and unable to use her lower body. Looking down had the anxious girl seize the edge of the bed. The pillar of flesh was raring to go, and its destination was absolute. Of course, getting there was a bit more difficult to pull off since his prick jutted upward and not straight forward. That didn't mean he wouldn't give it a try; he was Natsu Dragneel, after all, infamous for recklessly charging into any and all situations.

Without waiting for her approval – as she barely registered what he had planned – he bent his knees a bit and made a stab at her, which slid off course against her slippery folds; she wailed in response, telling him not to be so impulsive. He thought that she meant for him to gauge a bit better rather than to stop altogether and give her a moment to collect her bearings. "Don't worry," he told her with a wink. "I'll get it!"

"That's not what I meant! _Ooh!_" Once again, a stab and a miss, his cock grinding firmly against her vagina and clit. She yelped with each haphazard thrust and believed he would never hit his mark without the guidance of his or her hands. She was wrong when one sudden thrust had him lined up with her. A gasp of shock was her reply while his was a triumph shout. He pushed eagerly on her engorged lips, but she was tight and he was large, so it wasn't a quick insertion. "Wait," she pleaded, waving her hands out in front of her, bringing Natsu to a curious pause. "I can't…! I'm not ready for this!"

Natsu cocked his head to one side before he laughed. "Sure, you are!" he told her. He moved his prick against her engorged lips to smear the abundant juices she secreted. "You're nice and wet! I just need to push a little harder." He bit his tongue and gave a look of concentration. His hips tensed when he began to force himself against her virgin lips. Fingers and tongues were one thing, but it was an entirely new experience having a cock knocking for entrance. Lucy whimpered, the sheets rumpling in her clenching fists, when the bulbous tip finally gained entry through her folds. A gratified exhale was given by the man getting ready to fuck her while her whole body went taught.

"Oh god," she gasped out, struggling just to swallow as her tight channel molded around the huge column. Breathing was becoming more difficult the deeper he pushed into her; she inhaled sharply when he withdrew a ways, but the breathlessness returned when he continued on with his journey into unchartered depths. She hissed, turning her head away while he continued to intrude until bottoming out. Because he was above average, there was a considerable remainder of his cock that could not fit in her, though he made an attempt to breach the narrow route at the back of her vagina. She howled in pain when he tried to forcibly dilate her, so he backed off with an apology that didn't seem all too sincere while he still had that goofy grin on his face. His stance shifted, and that was enough to have Lucy crying out with an unusual blend of pain and pleasure. It would start to feel better, she had heard and read before, but for right now, even without her hymen to start with, it felt like Natsu was going to rip her.

Well, she wasn't going to get any more used to it if they didn't get a move on. With that in mind, Natsu spread his feet out and notified Lucy that he was going to start. Out of concern for his friend and teammate, he resisted the urge to start pounding his pelvis against her and fucking her thoroughly into the mattress. He moved reasonably slowly, though it was apparent by his spasms that it was all he could do not to carry out with his primal urges. He paused only to glance enviously at Gray, who needed to show no restraint as he drove his hips harder and harder against Erza's. _Hmm…_ Maybe he should've fought harder for Erza; her trained body would've been able to handle his size much better than poor Lucy.

He didn't regret it and would be sure to let Lucy know that it was an experience he was proud to share with her, but with his normal impatience, he wished that she could accommodate him quicker. Unintentionally, he yanked her to him with unreserved force, his cockhead crashing against her cervix painfully. She yowled again, wriggling desperately. He apologized, though this time, he seemed a bit upset. "_Argh!_ She's even tighter than Mira!" he exclaimed while struggling not to give into his baser instincts and pummel Lucy into the bed with overly-zealous thrusts.

_Mira-san?!_ Lucy couldn't believe what she just heard. Natsu had actually taken a crack at the Mage she admired most?! She imagined the beautiful model lying across the bar while the fire eater fucked her into blissful oblivion. Of course, all those thoughts vanished when Natsu embedded himself into the blonde with one, powerful thrust.

Lucy cringed and moaned when Natsu set his controlled pace. He didn't seem particularly happy about it, but it was enough for him for the time being; he still moaned out frequently, but he yearned to have the freedom to fuck as Gray was fucking. If he did follow the ice maker's example, fuck Lucy like Erza was being fucked, she'd be screaming for mercy so loud that even the Stellar World would hear her. But at this tempo, she had to admit that it was nice after getting used to Natsu's incredible size. Even with his subtlest thrusts, though, her tits would jiggle significantly. Therefore, she supported them with an arm wrapping underneath them, hoisting them up to accent their size and shape.

Natsu was glad that she was enjoying herself with little mewls of pleasure, but when was he going to be able to enjoy it to its full extent? Well, she was taking him in easier now, moaning instead of crying. "Hey, I can start now, right? You're used to it." His eagerness was showing and could be felt by Lucy when he tightened his hold on her long legs. Before she could utter a protest, or at least beg for some more time, Natsu rammed home inside of her, instantly causing her to arch her back with a screech. Unable to contain himself, Natsu grunted with a wide grin as he began to fuck the blonde as much as he could without damaging her. He buried himself over and over within her to share jolts of pleasure between them, though she sometimes confused the feeling with agony.

The bed buckled violently as the two buxom women, lying side by side, were fucked to their heart's content and beyond. Erza moaned pleasantly, watching Gray's cock vanish in the cleft between her legs, while Lucy lost her composure and grasped anything she could in the throes of unmanageable pleasure. Eventually, hers and Erza's hands found each other; once again, Lucy demonstrated surprising strength when squeezing Erza's fingers. The Armor Mage looked over at her with a satisfied smirk.

"It's great, isn't it, Lucy?" she murmured in between the moans she could not suppress.

Lucy grunted several times, all the while using her hands to push against Natsu's pelvis in a vain effort to slow down the powerful kick of his hips. "_Ah! No! No!_" she denied with frantic shakes of her head, though the look and color of her face told otherwise. "_He's so big!_" was all she managed to scream before her climax took her. Natsu practically forced her to cum by pounding her so ardently and dividing the ecstasy evenly between them. The abrupt clenching of her vaginal walls caught him by surprise, as did the new and stronger gush of her juices that squirted over his crotch and testicles each time he surged into her. Uncontrollably, her hips curled and thrust against him as the vicious waves of her climax continued to pass through and out of her loins. The sound of Natsu's pummeling cock squelching wetly with each thrust utterly embarrassed her, yet the continuance of her rushing pleasure went on until she was utterly spent.

As though it was a victory, Natsu snickered and slowed his thrusts to give the exhausted and trembling girl a chance to catch her breath. He let one of her limp legs droop so that he could catch a handful of the cushiony mounds on her chest. He squeezed and pinched the hard tip with his thumb and forefinger. The whole mound was so soft, like a giant marshmallow, and still _very_ sensitive due to the vibrant tingling of her orgasm; she gasped as he twisted and pulled her tit. "That was good enough, right?" asked the Dragon Slayer, knowing that when a woman could hardly move, that was when she was the most satisfied. And Lucy was satisfied, but also a little sore after having him pound the end of her vagina almost mercilessly. For him, there was no point in continuing; her satisfaction was his satisfaction, so he slowly withdrew from her snatch, still hard and throbbing.

Erza had observed the spectacle of Lucy's orgasm. Such a sensitive girl, just as she had mused in the shower. Gray had been working her for quite some time now, but her stamina was almost frustrating. He had invoked various methods – breast groping and suckling, clitoris stimulation, different tempo and angles – but Erza seemed determined to have him finish long before she knew satisfaction. That didn't mean she wasn't enjoying himself; she indeed found him to be an excellent lover, particularly because of his passion and effort.

Tactfully, he retreated from her snug depths with a defeated moan. Erza took a glimpse down at him and saw how violently he was twitching. It wouldn't have taken much longer – seconds – before he would've shot his essence straight into her womb. Erza knew of some contraceptive spells to eliminate the risk of pregnancies, but she preferred not to use them if Gray was willing to coat her stomach with his fluids.

"Just… just give me a minute," he wheezed, inwardly scolding himself for seeming so weak-willed in front of the great Titania. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself somewhere other than the heavenly spot between a naked Erza's thighs. He recalled the bitter cold of blizzards, where he was made to strip down naked, a place where erections could not form due to the numbing chill. For a moment, he believed that these memories would help settle the raging of his loins and grant him a little longer to try to pleasure Erza, but then he remembered how his master Ur would strip down as well, and how prominent her peaked nipples were against the material of her bra. He groaned and rolled his eyes skyward. So much for that method…

There was a shift, and Gray suddenly realized that Erza had sat up and placed her hands at his sides. Oh no, was this the dreaded 'it's-fine-you-gave-it-your-best-shot' speech that no man wanted to hear, particularly from the woman they've dreamed of being with?! "Go to Lucy," she instructed before turning to the near-unconscious Stellar Mage. She smirked deviously. "I have plans for her."

"_Huh?_" Gray cocked his head to one side. Lucy was a knockout, but he wanted to prove himself to Erza. "What do you mean?"

Shoving her way up, Erza paced in between the two boys who were as naked as her – save for Natsu's cherished scarf – and huddled with them; they were both flushed when they noticed how intimate they were with her gorgeous bust. "Gray, you let Lucy ride you…"

"_Urp…_" The mere mention of riding – even though there was no reference to him – had Natsu feeling queasy. Sickened by his intolerance of motion, Gray beat his fist over Natsu's head and told him not to get so easily distressed.

Erza closed her eyes as the two bickered, and when she felt that they had their fill, she gave both of their heads' hair a sharp yank. Then she continued on as though nothing had happened. "Natsu can take her mouth. I will tend to another area." It didn't take much thought to guess where she planned to occupy herself…

Though a little dizzy from endorphins coursing through her veins, Lucy was aware enough to notice the suspicious huddle. She had been given enough time to recover, so she sat up – albeit, wobbly – and looked on with confusion as the three murmured amongst themselves. What were the three planning?

In unison and with questionable grins and smirks, the trio spun around to face the helpless blonde. At once, she shrunk into herself with an unnerved smile. "Wha-what is it?" she sputtered.

Erza folded her arms and said, "We'll all join in as a team. Lucy, you are a member of Fairy Tail."

Lucy gulped. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

As if taking that as his cue, Gray moved into position, causing Lucy to squeak when he effortlessly spread her legs apart and took aim at her dripping snatch. Again?! Well, it wasn't as intimidating as Natsu's prick, but he was still reasonably large. Taking a deep breath, Gray closed his eyes, meditated for a moment, and then looked down as he eased into Lucy's slippery entrance.

"_Ahh~. _Why?" she gasped, setting a hand against Gray's strong chest to manage his push into her. It was quite a feeling of accomplishment having the full length of him buried within her, their pelvises pressing together. Gray was quite astounded from the sensation of being buried in her snug warmth, but it wasn't necessarily her tightness – as Natsu had thoroughly taken care of that; it was the absence of hair that somehow brought about an exciting new pleasure to him. Unconsciously, her legs hooked around his waist to hold him inside of her. She could feel him twitching readily, though he still had some time before expelling a gooey mess into her snatch. She whimpered softly when he subtly moved against her, giving them a chance to get a feel for one another.

Distracted, she was only aware that Natsu had rounded the bed and crawled on top of it when the taste of cock entered her mouth. Her brown eyes shot wide when the incredible girth clogged her lips and gave her a sampling of her own lingering taste. A frantic yap was muffled as he moved to the back of her throat. Their eyes met. "Don't worry, Lucy. It'll be fun!" He made a rather vicious thrust that had her gagging when he pushed past her tonsils and uvula and invaded her throat. She could feel his swinging balls tap against her chin when he made small thrusts.

_Fun for you!_ She whimpered and screwed her eyes shut as she was taken on both ends by a pair of the biggest cocks she'd ever seen; all others had only been in magazines and health books that she read when curious. It was hard to keep her last meal down when Natsu's prick continued to pass through her mouth to her throat. With great fortitude, she managed to take his thankfully-slow and shallow thrusts. Her high-pitched moans could not escape her mouth, but they could still be heard, captured deep in her throat.

Erza smirked in approval of Lucy's voluntary cooperation. Would she continue to be so obedient? "Gray…" When he looked over his shoulder at her, slowing the pace of his thrusting hips, Erza nodded at him. Knowing what she expected of him, he turned back to Lucy and embraced her. She thought it was an affectionate gesture – which was a little awkward while a cock plugged her mouth – up until the point where he manipulated her weight and rolled with her. Natsu plopped out of her mouth during the rotation, and she found herself straddling the ice-making stripper's hips. She flushed profusely, finding it to be so naughty for her to be on top.

"Are you sure?" she asked, hoping that Gray would reverse them again and take up the role of the one driving their hips together; she was inexperienced, after all. Unfortunately, he shook his head no and told her to try. Feeling so elated with shyness by this position, she began to move, clumsily at first, but she eventually got the hang of lifting and dropping her hips on his.

Gray's legs hung off the bed in this position, which left Lucy's jutting ass near the edge, though she was appropriately balanced. It was just as Erza had planned, and she was very pleased by the view of Lucy's spreading backside. Like most women of Fairy Tail, she was a specimen of beautiful curves. At her front, Natsu went to reclaim Lucy's mouth, using both hands on the back of her head to insist that she swallow him deep. She mixed the rhythms of her hips and mouth several times before she finally started to work in accordance of handling two men at once. When her hips went down, her lips drew back; and when she came up again, she downed Natsu's cock as far as she could. It wasn't too long before she was almost moving with no slips.

She would've gotten the hang of it completely had a new factor not been introduced. She hadn't thought of what Erza was doing while Gray and Natsu played with her, but it was now clear that Erza had always planned to join in the fun. "_Ahn!_" Natsu fell out of her gaping mouth when she arched her back and looked down at Erza, who knelt behind her. "Erza! What are you doing?!"

It should've been obvious. By straddling Gray, she had left her buttocks spread abashedly, and Erza had taken advantage of that. She pushed the cheeks apart with a hand, her eyes homing in on the tight, puckered hole near the bottom of the crevice; just centimeters away, she had the best view of Gray's cock pushing through Lucy's vaginal lips, but that was hardly her concern. Erza used her free hand to trace a finger around the rim of Lucy's anus, smirking when then ring of muscle tightened reflexively, accompanied by a whining protest.

Erza's thumb and forefinger spread the hole as best as she could, though Lucy squirmed in defiance. "Just relax," the redhead told the blonde, focusing solely on the tight anus. "Concentrate on Natsu and Gray, and let me do this." She bent in and flicked the tip of her tongue against the hole.

"_No!_" Lucy tingled from the sensation of having her asshole probed. Even during her private sessions with her fingers, she'd never stray back there. Such dirty regions should not be tended to in such a way. Yet that didn't stop Erza, whose tongue maneuvered like a spear against the unyielding entrance. She prodded and stabbed, coating it with a thick layer of slippery saliva. So this was what 'sinfully good' felt like; Lucy knew it was a horrible thing, but she couldn't stop the consistent flow of pleasure darting up her spin.

Though she was wrought with the confliction of pleasure and boundaries, that didn't stop Natsu from trying to return to her mouth. His pre-cum smeared against her cheek when she avoided him. "Not so fast! At least give me a chance!" she shouted at him before he silenced her with his prick. "_Mmph!_" She moaned into his cock as he held tightly onto her, thrusting his hips against her face.

Luckily, Natsu had to turn Lucy's head to him since he was kneeling at her side; that meant Gray wouldn't have the unpleasant view of staring up at the Salamander's balls and ass. Lucy was convulsing incredibly around his dick, but had stopped moving for the most part due to the wide variety of pleasure. It was up to him to keep moving, though he was thankful that her negligence offered him some time to stave off his orgasm. Gripping her ass – which actually helped Erza access her anus – Gray began to move her body with his. It didn't take more than three thrusts before he had to pause and endure the contractions of her climax. Jeez, she was sensitive, already spilling her essence over his lap. She made sobs of pleasure that were stopped by Natsu's cock, but Gray still enjoyed hearing them.

Erza noticed the collective clenching of muscles while her tongue dragged over Lucy's sphincter. As if to tease the poor girl and defy her body's wishes to be left alone, Erza pressed a fingertip on the hole and twisted it in a screwing fashion until it wedged through. A deep-throated sound of protest was her reward as the digit explored the tight cavern. Luckily for Lucy, it was a quick expedition, and the finger retracted; even more fortunate was the fact that Erza now stood up. Was she forgoing the exploration?

"Equip," Erza suddenly commanded before a flash of magic light surrounded her pelvis. Lucy turned away from Natsu's cock, satisfying his insatiable urges with her hand for the moment, to watch the scene of Erza's exquip magic, but she soon wished she hadn't. Fingerless and palm-less, shiny, black leather gloves run up to Erza's biceps. Her legs were clad in thigh-high boots of the same fashion. But more engrossing than all was the harness that strapped around her waist and thighs individually, all to support the midnight-black phallus jutting from her crotch. Putting her hands on her hips with a shrew smirk at the horrified Lucy, she announced the attire as the 'Polished Knight'. And without further ado, she approached Lucy's backside and spread the cheeks even wider than before.

"You can't be serious," Lucy stammered the second she felt the rubbery head of the Polished Knight bumping against her anus. "You… you can't!" she beseeched, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Erza grunted softly as she rocked against the blonde's asshole, but it was resistant, and Lucy's reflexive tension was not helping. A hand slid up to grab onto her shoulder for better leverage as Erza tried to pull her back on the synthetic penis. "Relax, Lucy," she heard the powerful Mage breath. "You're too tight. It'll hurt more." Which meant that even if she loosened up, it'd still hurt. That didn't help Lucy's courage, but she nonetheless tried to calm herself. A lovely yelp was given when her back passage finally accepted the head. Grinning broadly at the successful intrusion, Erza made to follow through, watching intently as the hole stretched around her girth.

Probably more confused than interested, Happy tilted his head to one side. It was an odd enough toy that gave male-anatomy to a female, but weren't the genitals meant for each other? He was pretty sure that the area Erza was invading wasn't for something to go in. Nevertheless, that didn't seem to concern the red-haired Mage barging her way through the tight passage. Scratching his head, Happy commented to himself that humans were sometimes very weird.

Inch by painful inch, Lucy felt her bowels fill with the shaft of black rubber. Oh god… Was _this_ what Virgo wished for each time she asked for punishment? Lucy grunted harshly and tried to bear the continuing pressure on her insides. Gray had courteously stopped his thrusting to wait for Erza to complete her insertion into Lucy. The membrane between vagina and rectum was compressed between the two sizeable phalluses, and he could feel it; it was delightful. While waiting, he picked his head up from the mattress to amuse himself with flicking his tongue over the hanging breasts above him.

One last inch, and Erza was sure to drive it home with a powerful thrust that had both her and Lucy howling in pleasure, though the former was a bit quieter and huskier. "I… I can't believe it's in me!" Lucy gasped, her fingers clawing the blanket around Gray's head. Even though no one was moving, she wheezed and bit down harshly on her lower lip. When her brown eyes dared to open again, she noticed something. Wait, where was…? "_AH~!_" Her thoughts stalled because of her own yell, her voice responding involuntarily to the feeling of the smooth phallus retreating from her colon until its tip almost vacated her. And then, just as ruthlessly as she would be in battle, Erza charged right back in. Lucy's toes curled at the feeling, which was only amplified since Gray took the initiative and began to move in rhythm with Erza. They worked well together, finding a sync that was suitable for all of them. All of them except…

Erza hesitated when she felt something amiss. For a brief moment, she had believed that the buckles of the harness of her strap-on dildo were becoming disheveled, but she quickly learned that was not the case when she was suddenly pressed forward, her buttocks separating with a palm pressing against the right cheek. "_Kyahh~!_" she screamed impulsively in the way that had Gray flushing; that cute, girly side of her made its appearance when Natsu – having snuck up from behind – followed Erza's example and tried to penetrate her asshole. The thought of sexual exploration was intriguing to his ever-inquisitive nature once he learned that Lucy's sudden feebleness was due to the phallus rushing up her backside. Well, if she could handle it, Erza should have no problem! That was his theory.

He made a strong jab against her un-prepped anus, eliciting another, girlish yelp from her. The sphincter budged, but only slightly. It rejected the pressure Natsu put on it, and he didn't think forcing himself through was going to help; he may be inside of her, but Erza would surely punish the unwelcome invasion. He murmured softly, chewing on his lower lip as he stared at his convulsing penis. The very tip was able to push through, but the following swell was probably a bit too much.

For the moment, he made a tactical withdrawal, pondering what should be done about the hole he wanted to puncture. Well, Erza had put her tongue and fingers in Lucy's, so then that was what he would no. Choosing to have his fingers act for his tongue as well, he inserted a pair into his mouth, rolling his saliva thickly over them with his tongue until they were completely saturated. Snickering to himself for his cleverness, he exposed the tight sphincter to his fingers and pressed.

Erza felt his slimy digits prodding her back entrance. She should've known that Natsu would've been encouraged to try something new when it was done right in front of him. A small gasp left her lips when he punctured her, pushing in deep and scissoring. The pads of his fingertips rubbed the walls of her rectum, pressing against them experimentally to help loosen her up. Losing her balance when Natsu pushed harder into her, she fell down on Lucy, who in turn crushed Gray beneath her, smothering his face between her enormous tits. It would've been a happy death… He floundered and barely managed to squeeze his head out and take a deep breath of air.

"_Ughn…_" Erza wriggled her hips a little as Natsu explored her asshole. She glanced back at him, trails of sweat pouring down her flushed face. The Dragon Slayer was smiling from ear-to-ear as he watched his fingers move in and out of her anus. "Na-Natsu," she heaved raggedly. He was pumping hard and fast, but it was delightful. Someone as fragile as Lucy probably would've been crying for a merciful slowing of pace. Erza, however, reached back to help him spread her cheeks so that it was easier for him to work his digits.

Lucy found herself somewhat grateful for Natsu's interference. With her own ass under siege, Erza stilled the powerful bucking against Lucy's butt, which allowed the busty blonde to get better accustomed to the feeling of her backside being invaded. Beneath her, Gray stalled to wait for Erza's participation, though his mouth worked over Lucy's dangling tits, circling and slurping up one nipple, tending to it for a time, before shifting over to the other one. The fleshy mounds were remarkably soft, yielding even to the slight prodding of his tongue; Erza's were noticeably firmer, but both sets were heavenly.

Fingers probing deep in her rectum gave Erza Scarlet elated pleasure, but it was hardly enough for her now that her arousal and sexual curiosity was piqued. "Natsu," she breathed hotly, leaning forward to press most of her weight against the feeble Lucy's back; the Stellar Mage strained to keep herself up on her wobbling arms and save Gray from suffocation. With one of the most erotic smirks… actually, **_the_** most erotic smirk she'd ever given to anyone, she reached back to cup either of her firm cheeks to spread them as far as possible. "That's enough. You can do it now."

The invitation couldn't have been clearer, and Natsu quickly extracted his digits from her insides, ready to exchange for a more thorough probe. "Alright," he hissed excitedly, moving his hips in place and angling his thick dick with his hand. The mushroom head bumped against Erza's posterior, eliciting an expectant gasp from her. She was still considerably tight, but insertion was much more possible than before; it just took a bit of effort. Her asshole slowly began to spread around the spearing flesh. To help, she wiggled her backside and shuffled him in bit by bit until both of his hands latched onto her waist and yanked her against his groin. As he sighed rapturously, Erza yelped with a deep flush. Taking him in completely was more of an accomplishment than she initially believed judging by how deep he reached inside of her rectum. Face half-buried in the damp, golden locks atop Lucy's head, hands gripping the blonde's cushiony butt for support, Erza grunted and moaned in elation, the corners of her gaping mouth curving upward. There was some discomfort, but she easily handled the thick cock much better than Lucy handled stretching around the smaller Polished Knight.

Natsu was honestly speechless. He hadn't expected it to be so tight. Her colon felt like a cast molding around his invading member, squeezing every now and then when she moaned. The firm walls quivered about him. A shuddering gasp was his response to the pleasure. Hands hot from the inferno of arousal at his core glided up her sides with the slickness of sweat from both of them. His touch passed over her ribcage before he caressed the sides of Erza's breasts that were still firmly mashed against Lucy's back. With a steaming sigh, he lied flush against Erza, feeling her body expand and deflate rapidly with her labored breath. "I got it in," he hissed with a beaming grin, as if she couldn't feel it for herself. She rumbled with a groan when he finished his long stab into her, his thighs resting against the cushioning of her butt. His balls pressed against the surface of her strap-on's crotch.

Lucy whimpered, locking her wobbly arms in place to try to hold up the combined weight of Erza and Natsu, which was no small task while also trying to keep her rectal muscles as loose as possible around Erza's Polished Knight. She whimpered, fearing that her strength would fail her and she would suffocate Gray underneath all of their weight. "Please," she whined to no one in particular, seeking mercy from the heavy pressure embedded in her asshole. Sweat poured down her face and down her chest, some rivulets dripping from the risen peaks of her breasts to splatter on Gray's heaving chest.

"Lucy, you look tired," chirped the blue Exceed seated on her pillow, holding his feet and rocking back and forth slightly in an idle manner. When her eyes glanced over at him, he covered his sputtering mouth to hide his amusement at the growing fatigue that showed on her face. With his voice cracking with suppressed laughter, he muttered, "Maybe you shouldn't skip out on training with us."

Lucy wished that she could've knocked the pestering feline over the head with nothing lighter than Taurus' battle-ax. Having him harp at her _now_ of all times was not helping her concentrate. She bit her lower lip and whined when she felt Gray push into her again. Looking down, she could see the desire on his flushed, sweat-glistening face. What immense restraint it must've taken for him not to pound up into her in a passionate flurry until he spent himself. If he was as impatient as Natsu, he probably would've done so already.

True, Gray felt like he was in the middle ground of heaven and hell. On one hand, the feeling of being surrounded and gripped by Lucy's tight channel was bliss, but to not act on primal impulse and work to fill her with his seed left his testicles feeling swollen and sore. Seething as his cock twitched readily in her, Gray dug his fingertips deep into the supple mounds of her butt, though it was hard to get a firm hold when Erza was pressed so tightly against Lucy. All at once, the bed buckled violently and the weight atop of him shifted.

Natsu must've finally started…

Gray took that as permission to finally commence. A sigh of relief was given when he began to curl his hips up into Lucy's in a timed, quickening rhythm. Lucy yipped randomly between her labored breaths as both of her holes were assaulted. The phallus in her ass drew back, moving out of sync with Gray's reliable pace and returning to her bowels with a harsh push obviously influenced by the thrust of Natsu's hips.

Glistening beads of sweat soared from Erza's face when she threw her head up with a deep gasp of ecstasy. The feeling of Natsu's large prick pulling out to push back into her rear entrance was like a stab of pressure in her stomach. It left her with a sensation of fluttering butterflies. Tossing her hair to one side and casting a smirk back at Natsu, she whispered sultrily, "Is that the best you can do, Natsu?" Her backside began to move against him, helping him push further and harder into her colon. The butterflies stirred more frantically than before now that she matched the Dragon Slayer's tempo. "Do it harder."

_Harder?_ Lucy fretted Erza's request. Maybe _she_ could handle the power of Natsu pounding her, but the force of the thrusts was also passed to Lucy, who also had a phallus fixed in her asshole. She wasn't fond of the idea of Erza's strap-on battering her anus.

Natsu had expected as much from the powerful Erza; he had not started off slow because he wanted to, but because it was hard to pack his girth into her. Now that she had been stretched more, he was free to increase his pace. Drawing himself out further than before, stopping when only his bulbous head was still lodged behind her dilated ring of muscles, Natsu braced himself, and then rammed back in, sharing a howl of pleasure with her and a less-thrilled wail from Lucy when her bowels were filled abruptly.

Gray felt the passage of Erza's Polished Knight moving back and forth on the other side of the dividing membrane. It pressed against his own shaft and tightened the embrace of Lucy's vagina. The violent bucks of Natsu had the blonde buckling over the ice-maker made the glorious globes wobble in hypnotic rhythm, Gray's gaze straying nowhere but the tight, pink nubs. Seething, Gray bit his lower lip, doubting that he'd be able to hold off his release for long. Yet, despite his waning stamina, he continued to thrust up against Lucy, rubbing her inner walls in opposing motions with the Polished Knight. His broad chest expanded with a deep breath, hoping to use breathing exercises that Ur taught him to calm down. It helped a little, but it wouldn't reverse the progress he made towards his release.

Behind the scarlet-haired beauty, Natsu squeezed her cheeks hard, separating them almost painfully to watch his prick move in and out of her once-tiny hole. Her body clung to him as if fretting that he would abandon her completely during one of his extractions. However, he fulfilled her body's desires whenever he plowed right back into her cavity. And to Erza's delight, he began heaving into her harder and harder with each passing stroke. Her crotch burned and salivated to the point of seeping out from behind the crotch of her strap-on. Muscle groups twitched as the boiling pleasure mounted in her clenching stomach. She panted labouredly and hooked her hands over Lucy's slim shoulders for control.

With strong hands gripping and pulling her, Lucy felt bolted in place, helpless against the dual assault on her insides. The powerful thrusts of Natsu's hips passed to her whenever Erza pushed against her; it hurt a little to take the fake penis as hard as Natsu made it. Still, with the gentler, steadier thrusts Gray made into her snatch, pleasure overwhelmed discomfort the majority of the time. Yet, in spite of the soreness she often felt, she found herself enjoying the violation of her body. A small warning of her impending release was uttered amongst her streaming moans.

Gray was a victim of unusual pleasure. With all the weight on top of him, it was rather difficult to breathe, leaving him lightheaded. In fact, the only thought on his mind was the constant thrusting of his hips into the busty girl squealing on top of him. Was he expected to go on longer? It felt like an impossible chore. He'd done enough and his stamina was beyond spent, even with his teacher's breathing exercises. After inhaling and holding the air in his expanded lungs, he sputtered incoherently. His cock twitched and began to stream his essence into Lucy, the hot semen splashing against her convulsing walls in heavy doses that quickly filled her. And with the lack of oxygen to the brain, the release felt unbelievably majestic and significant, unlike anything he had experienced before.

The warm feeling spread betwixt her thighs, almost burning. Lucy gasped, eyes growing wide when she realized that the man beneath her was emptying within her, too dazed to care about the consequences. And with the weight pressing down on her, there was no escape for her. "You…? _Inside_ me?!" she blubbered, appalled, but it was too late to do anything about it, and her body only welcomed his genetic brew by squeezing and milking him for every last, pearly drop. Though he was quickly withering inside of her, spent of every last ounce of energy and sperm, Lucy still buckled above him, shuddering with her ongoing pleasure as her body absorbed his essence. She could feel him spilling out of her, first his limp cock, and then the excess cum.

Silently watching the odd rituals of human mating, Happy finally perked up when he saw white goo oozing from Lucy's quivering snatch. As though spotting something as spectacular as fireworks, he waved his paw and called to Natsu. "Natsu~, Natsu~, Gray finished first!" he cheered. "Does that mean he beat you?"

"What?!" barked Natsu, looking over at his feline friend with eyes furious. For them, it seemed that racing to completion was more important than holding out for as long as possible. No wonder why Natsu fucked Erza so wildly; with his abundant stamina, he had to burn it all down as quickly as possible. Now, hearing that he had 'lost' to Gray – who was close to passing out with a blissful smile on his normally-stoic face – the flames of encouragement were rekindled in the Dragon Slayer's spirit. His grip tightened on Erza, enough to concern her. "I'm not holding back anymore, Erza," he snarled with steam rising from the sides of his mouth.

Titania's throat reverberated with satisfaction when Natsu started off with a thrust that jarred her along with Lucy. He set the power of his jabbing before working on the tempo. Both Erza and Lucy bucked with him, grunting and gasping from the force. Lucy, being weakened by exhaustion and her orgasm, lurched each time Erza was pounded against her. Her colon convulsed around the black, study phallus that charged into her every time Natsu did to Erza. Trying to lessen the force of the blows, Lucy pushed an arm back against Erza's waist, pleading for some mercy. It was not Erza who could control the thrusts, though, and Natsu was deaf to her requests for a slower pace.

Erza's bowels had become a vacuum, sucking Natsu's rigid member back into her depths each time he pulled out. To help him return completely into her, Erza bucked back against him. Responding to Lucy's pleas, she tried to absorb the shock of his thrusts as much as she could, but she still shoved quite deep and hard through Lucy's anus each time.

"Oh, god," squeaked Lucy, wishing she could pull out from underneath the two Mages. She looked back helplessly at Erza, who was drenched with sweat and deeply flushed; even then, she looked gorgeous and powerful. "Is he almost done?!" whined Lucy, looking over Titania to observe Salamander's straining face. Erza could not state with certainty, but she knew Natsu would not be able to hold off too much longer. His movements snagged when he gasped, feeling sharp stings of pleasure in his testicles.

"_Ahn_…" Erza's head suddenly bowed. Out of time with Natsu's pace, she began to gyrate her hips, curling and grinding against Lucy's butt. The tip of her Polished Knight rubbed firmly against the roof of the Stellar Spirit Mage's rectum. Erza rasped, her muscles flexing and holding. After so long of various stimulations – from Gray's tongue to her asshole being crammed with Natsu's prick – she discovered her release. A hand came away from Lucy's body to fondle her heaving bosom, plucking her pert nipples to help the euphoria rushing through her veins to exit through her quivering snatch. The fact that Natsu hardly slowed his bucking helped heighten her level of pleasure. Even now, as her body shook with release, she gasped, "Harder. Faster!" Her ability to handle Natsu's brutal treatment was incredible. Then again, she wasn't considered the Fairy Queen for nothing…

The Dragon Slayer obeyed, though her clenching muscles were what helped steer him to his own orgasm. After four more powerful thrusts that would surely leave bruises on her butt, Natsu surged in one last time before giving a roar of victory that smoldered the ceiling. Erza suddenly gasped and shuddered, her hips involuntarily rising when she felt liquid heat loading up in her insides. There were three great gushes before the penis was extracted, the rest of his load choked back. At long last, Erza and Lucy were free to come apart, sliding off the bed as if made out of jelly. It couldn't have been more perfect for Natsu, who grinned and held the back of Lucy's head. Without complaint, too tired to even use her voice box, she accepted his twitching member into her mouth. Had she been in a right state of mind, she would've objected when considering where the cock had just been, but when so dizzy, she didn't care, even when a thick blob of Salamander cum shot to the back of her throat. With a softly sigh, she swallowed the bitter goo.

Natsu snickered as he gave a few thrusts against her face, sharing one more load before turning to Erza. Erza, of course, had a bit more of her wits about her and consciously capped his cock into her mouth. She wasn't about to be force-fed like Lucy; she wanted to sup his essence from him like an elixir through a straw… a _huge_ straw, but a straw nonetheless. Her tongue moved around him frantically to coax out his remaining sperm, and it was flooding her mouth in the next second. At least he wasn't being stubborn sharing this delightful treat, she mused while suckling him, downing every spurt until he was finally empty.

"_Ah~!_ Now _that's_ how you start a sleepover," cheered the Dragon Slayer.

"Aye!" Happy cheered while pumping a paw above his head. Looking down, he snickered and told Gray that he had started without everyone else, already snoring contently. After depositing his mighty load into Lucy's snatch, he barely was able to stay awake for the finale.

Erza took Natsu from between her lips, quaintly wiped away any spilt contents with her thumb, and then smirked in agreement with his declaration of a successful beginning to a sleepover. "Agreed." She looked at Lucy, who seemed to be having trouble just sitting up; she leaned against the side of the bed, reflecting on what had been done to her and how much she loved it. Even the soreness of her crotch and ass could be reveled in. It was a strange feeling of jubilation and sin; perhaps that was what truly made her a member of Fairy Tail, to find pleasure in mischief. She cooed slightly when Erza cuddled her face, nuzzling her cheek with her nose. "Would you like to clean up?" the redhead purred.

A lazy nod and a vague and weak hand gesture were the response. "Tissue," she managed out, her lips slowly curving up in a pleased smile. "Bathroom…" She sounded almost like she was talking in her sleep.

"I'll get it," declared Natsu, pounding his chest with his fist. For his cock to dangle between his legs instead of jutting outward was a relief to Lucy as she watched him saunter over to the bathroom. "By the way, Lucy, do you have anything more to eat?"

The reminder that she would have to spend her tightly-stretched funds to restock her kitchen downed her a little, but not enough to drag her back down to reality. Giggling, she cuddled against Erza's bosom. Like an older sister, Erza smiled and began to stroke her golden locks affectionately.

Suddenly, Natsu popped out of the bathroom with a look of concern on his face. Cradled in his hands was not a box of tissue, but what seemed like a large wad of loose, wrinkly putty. Lucy suddenly snapped up when she recognized the cone-like nose in between pitiful eyes. It was Plue, who had dropped into the shower underneath an unending spray of water. "He was clogging the drain," Natsu said as he passed the white blob over to his Mage, who sobbed as she embraced him. "I thought he was a bundle of toilet paper."

"Plue!" cried Lucy as she smothered him in her chest and drowned him with tears of regret. "I'm so sorry!"

Plue just stared up at her. "Pun…" How he wished… he was anatomically correct while pressed against his buxom Mage's bust…

ccc


End file.
